


Some honey?

by Multi_In_The_Deep



Series: Reds smut files? [1]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: 2nd ever sin fic, Cum Inflation, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shy Red, dirty minded papyrus, obliveous blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_In_The_Deep/pseuds/Multi_In_The_Deep
Summary: Reds in heat, and ready to face it on his own. He’s completely caught off guard, however when papyrus suddenly jumps to helping him. Was it really from the goodness of his heart though?





	Some honey?

**Author's Note:**

> If things don’t quite line up it’s beacuse I took a break mid way through writing this fic and was too tired to really re read it properly   
> I just went   
> “Yep, paps sitting on the bed, ONTO THE BUSINESS”   
> So yeah.... stuff may not quite be right half way or something   
> PLEASE   
> If you have ideas comment them under the fanfic   
> I’m a bit stuck on ideas right now   
> Minus a cherryberry or edgeberry one

Red slipped his jumper on slowly, watching himself in the mirror with a happy huff. It had been probably three months he had lived with his personality swapped counterpart and his brother. And so far he was soaping up the freedom.   
But right now he was in heat, and boy did it suck. 

Red walked down the stairs while fiddling with his wrist buckles. Buttoning them up while also subtly scratching his arms, his bones were prickling with the urge to scratch but he didn’t wanna look like some monkey in front of pap. 

Papyrus was lazing over the couch all spread out. Just the idea of thoes legs spreading apart that tiny bit more made reds face flush even more. His younger brother. And his counterpart. Was in the kitchen. 

Papyrus snapped an eye socket open and spotted red in seconds. Hoisting his long body up before petting the space beside him giving red a sly grin that only made red even more flustered. But in no way was he gonna turn it up. Almost sprinting over to sit up against the other. Papyrus let out a chuckle. His eye-lights fixed on the other as his voice fell out. Soft and smooth “little eager to sit today aren’t we red?” He asked softly. Red blushed slightly as he pressed his legs together. Feeling his magic form and grow warm as pap pulled him closer. 

Then that playful stuff dropped. And the magic swirled around them. Moments after they were in paps room. Red was on the bed and pap stood over him beside it, smiling softly as he moved closer and sat down slowly. Being careful not to throw the smaller skeleton around too much, just enough that he moved towards him. Scooping red up to put in his lap and holding the smaller hands in his. His teeth pressing to the others skull in a form of a kiss as he rumbled something. His voice sounding stiff as he mumbled “are you in heat red?”

The question made reds eye-lights shrink, was it that obvious?! This was only his first day and pap already knew, he swallowed down the saliva in his mouth before nodding. The other only pulled him closer “submissive or dominant?” The other skeleton asked. Red stared up to him in seconds. Before he grew defensive. Reaching up to scratch his lower ribs “t- the fuck am I s’posed know?!” He squeaked. And pap laughed softly. A sound that made reds body heat up again, slightly squirming as pap spoke again “well what if I tried helping hmm? I can feel your soul.. and your heat” he grumbled. The other skeleton immediately shot him a terrified look, but moments later it softened. 

Red pressed his skull to paps chest. Mumbling something, his breath hot. Tickling paps chest.   
“Buddy, I think we should get rid of this before blue knows… he” pap trailed off. His face dusting a soft Orange as red almost immediately clicked. Blue didn’t understand (or know) about that stuff and pap was trying to keep it a secret!

There was a moment red wanted to slap the guy, but decided not to. If this was how he was gonna loose his heat he wanted to keep his friend. So instead he asked “you’ve… done this before… right?” He questioned, the taller skeleton blushed softly, a noticeable Orange as he moved closer giving red a soft, passionate kiss that only heated him up more it seamed, a noticeable shame forming in his pants. Catching paps attention. A small smug grin creeping up along paps teeth. And gosh did it look lewd red. He shielded his face but then he felt something go loose. He felt suddenly free. Only moments later he had realised, opening his eye-sockets and moving his hands to see pap slowly taking the others shorts off. Red gently snatched his shorts from the other first as pap looked down at him blushing slightly. Geez his fucking face. He just looked like some kid being caught while going through draws. 

Red shook his skull and growled a gruff “I don’t need to be any more embarrassed then what I am ya dick!” Pap smiled softly at this, his laughter a low chuckle. Sitting down beside the other, one leg propped up. He looked at the other and smiled his hands moving to pull out a soft orange member from his pants. Smiling as he asked “you mean this?” 

Oh god, just the sight of paps girth made reds mouth water, he didn’t understand why- obviously Because he was in heat. But he knew the whole thing was probably gonna hurt. Pap watched him stir and smiled, sitting up a bit more “oh? So would you prefer we got it over with or if I was to put this out pull out a smoke and act dumb?” 

Red growled softly. He hated when people said things like that. His whole form shivering and sweat ting as he used all his self control to not leap onto pap and take as much as he could. So he did the only other option he had right now, with a simple eye roll he looked to the other, and put on his next a t “Tch… yeah whatever. I’ll let ya do whatever this is… just… stay still or whatever” he grumbled and slowly moved paps leg down on his own. Slowly sitting on top of paps legs inches from the member, he blushed slightly before moving a bit closer “uhm… pap… I need you to know… I haven’t done this before” he mumbled. Witch seriously looked like it was making pap grin that tiny bit more. His cheeks growing more and more flushed. 

“Y-Yeah.. this is my first too.. just don’t bite me or somethin.. your teeth look sharp” pap said softly as a small smile slowly kept onto his face. Red blushed a tiny bit more, his body shaking more as he used all his self control not to jump right onto paps dick- it was right there after all. Pap sighed and shrugged, reaching for his member and stroking it softly, grinning at edge. When it was properly erect he sat back and smiled “do whatever you need with it…. If you don’t know what you need to do I guess I can take you instead~.” 

Damn- even the idea of that had red drooling, his breathing hitched a moment when pap just, said to go nuts. And for a few second he felt like a wolf catching his prey, his insides buzzing as he slid a little closer, sliding off his pants to show a dripping slit, he blushed softly as he moved closer to the member and slowly slipped papyrus into him.

It was almost wired how they both ended up gasping slightly, paps member was larger then it looked and red, being a much smaller skeleton, struggled to take it all. Stopping half way as pap purred softly “damn, you really are in heat aren’t ya?” He said softly amongst his soft breaths, red smiled at pap as he slowly moved back into his position directly above paps member, moving up and down, the head softly massaging his walls causing him to let out a soft mix of a purr and a whine, his tongue poking out slightly as his sharpened teeth parted just enough for him to do so. 

Pap was in a happy place, but definitely wasn’t as into this as red was. 

After a while reds wall begun to flutter, and his body wasn’t even used to pap yet. Still working himself down ever so slightly with each small bounce, but reds energy was terrible and he was growing tired. Pap slowly sat up, his large hands gripping onto reds bare ass to steady him “woah there Tiger, I think it’s time we swapped roles” he said with a grin, his orange eye-light forming in his skull. 

With one quick, gentle movement, red was being pressed into a soft pillow, his skull cushioned as he looked up to see pap with the same grin bent over him, the both of them still together at the hips. And with one slow movement, pap pushed in completely. Knocking the breath out of red as he let out a soft scream. 

Pap chuckled as he moved closer, his teeth gently grazing the others clavicle as he seemed to lose himself to the sudden urge to mate, red squeaked a his thin, long tongue curled around the bone, coating it in his magic as he moved in red slowly, letting out quiet moans as he bit down on red, who cried out a bit louder. 

Pap moved his teeth off the bone as he begun thrusting faster. His tongue tracing the marks, lapping it reds marrow as let out a soft whine with each thrust. Pap letting out odd throat noise as he smiled a Bit softer then normal. His. Member twitching as red shivered, pulling paps. Skull back to his clavicle as he cried out his name. The warm, thick fluids gushing out slightly, soaking the bed and paps hoodie. Papyrus grinned and continued. To thrust into his new mate, who whined each time. 

“Shh, blue probably heard ya call my name already red” pap said amongst a huff, red had grown tight around him and honestly?   
It only made him closer to following red, just the idea of red full of his fluids made him that much closer. His hips twitching as red panted below him. Nodding and swallowing as he begun speeding up again, each movement knocking a bit of air from red below him as pap became more and more vocal himself. It wasn’t long his thrusting grew faster and his moaning grew louder, and only seconds later, his member was emptying his seed into red, the others stomach puffing out from chubby to round and full in seconds, causing the other to whimper like a dog, digging his claws into paps hoodie as the other chuckled breathlessly, slowly moving to look at red. 

Red was a panting mess, his skull coated in sweat, his parka unzipped enough for one shoulder to be visible. He hadn’t been wearing his sweater, pap chuckled as he slowly moved his hands to unzip reds parka, placing his hands on the others swollen. Red mid, with all his magic inside it was easily orange however, making pap laugh as he pulled out carefully. Some fluid spilling into the bedsheets as red let out a shaky moan. Pap stood up and took his hoodie off, revealing a black singlet. He went over to his draws and pulled out another orange hoodie, tossing it to red as he purred “use this. Do ya laundry while blue and I are out, don’t put any shorts on when we get home~”


End file.
